


How I Met Your Mother

by Tony_Bottom



Series: Awesome Strange Family [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How I Met Your Mother Fusion, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Steve Friendly, Peter is the biological child of Tony and Stephen, Sherlock is the biological child of Tony and Stephen, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, strange family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Stephen finalmente le cuenta a sus hijos como conoció a Tony.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Stephen Strange & Sherlock Holmes & Peter Parker, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange & Sherlock Holmes & Peter Parker
Series: Awesome Strange Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Ha pasado un mes desde que los Pícaros conviven con nosotros. Bueno, el termino «convivir» no es el adecuado, tomando en cuenta que tratamos de evitarlos como la peste. Sin embargo, existen veces en las que no podemos evitar entrar en una discusión con ellos o mejor dicho, con algunos de ellos.

Barnes prefiere quedarse callado y no involucrase en un pleito y en ciertas ocasiones ha sido de apaciguador, convenciendo a Rogers y a su equipo de detenerse y regresar al área que les fue asignada. Wilson sigue con su porte de perro fiel a Rogers, apoyando casa cosa que sale de su boca. Luego tenemos a Maximoff, quien aún no entiende que por mucho que su poder provenga de una Gema del Infinito, no es más poderosa que yo. ¡Vamos! La primera vez que intentó atacarme la mande a nadar al Atlántico y no importa cuánto fuerce su poder mental, mi familia y mis amigos están protegidos de esos hechizos, Loki y yo hicimos un buen trabajo. Lang simplemente está aquí porque el Consejo de Acuerdos ordenó que se vigilara a todo el «Team Cap», aunque debo admitir que él es el más dócil de sus compañeros. Lang no es un mal tipo, su único error fue haber atendido al llamado del Capitán América, sin siquiera saber en lo que se estaba metiendo. He cruzado pocas palabras con él, pero puedo ver una chispa de arrepentimiento cada vez que contempla como mis hijos llegan desbordando alegría y me saludan con un abrazo. Claramente extraña a su hija y sé que no se involucrará en problemas a menos que quiera que su ex esposa lo aleje de su hija y está vez será definitivo. Eso y que además ha retomado su relación con la Señorita Van Dyne y a pesar de no conocerla, estoy convencido que ella lo degollara si la vuelve a joder.

Con respecto a Rogers, uno de estos días se me acabara la piedad y lo cortare a la mitad como un bagel. Sigue insistiendo en tener una plática a solas con Tony, eso no está ocurriendo, no en mi guardia. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo mandé a caer, hubo una vez que Loki lo tiró por la ventana y la semana pasada Thor casi lo fríe como a una papa frita por atreverse a insultar a su pareja.

Les dije a los niños que se mantuvieran lo más alejado posible de ellos, así que imagínate cuando entre al ático y me lleve la sorpresa de ver a mi hijo mayor discutiendo con el capitán.

—Eres muy joven para comprender este tipo de situaciones. —Fueron las palabras del rubio, pero estaba completamente equivocado. Mi hijo con solo dieciocho años era más maduro y consciente que él. Digo, no por nada es parte de la CIA.

—Podre ser joven, pero no soy tan estúpido para irme contra 117 países y encima tener el descaro de culpar a alguien a quien le ocultaste la muerte de sus padres. —Si hay algo que caracteriza a mi hijo es su lengua afilada.

—Bucky no tuvo la culpa. —Y dale la burra al trigo, ¿solo esa frase se sabía?—. No sabes como ocurrieron las cosas realmente. No podía permitir que el Gobierno nos controlara.

—Mira, Rogers. Hazme el favor de ser tan hipócrita. Al inicio tu posición era estar en contra de los Acuerdos, pero cuando Barnes se sumó a la ecuación, tu perdiste la racionalidad y armaste el desbarajuste porque no querías perder lo último que te quedaba de tu pasado. Todo lo que causaste fue para proteger a Barnes, solo te importaba él. Y defender a un amigo no está mal, pero la forma en la que actuaste no era la adecuada. Muchas personas salieron heridas y no estoy hablando de mi madre o el tío Rhodey, sino de las victimas de tu persecución en Bucarest. Tampoco podemos olvidar lo que les hizo Maximoff a los agentes de seguridad de La Balsa, solo unos cuantos sobrevivieron y siguen con secuelas. —Entrecierra sus ojos—. Acepto que Ross nunca debió encerrarlos ahí, no obstante, eso solo provoco que fueran prófugos de la justicia. Desde entonces dejaste de ser un Avenger, no importa cuánto reniegues, durante años tu no eras un héroe, sino un criminal. Y si crees que ahora que has regresado a ser parte de la Iniciativa Avengers debes recibir disculpas por parte de mi madre y retomar el liderazgo de los Avengers solo porque eres el Capitán América, permite bajarte de esa nube. Pueda que vivas aquí, pero está no es tu propiedad, lo que significa que no estás en derecho de exigir ni reclamar nada. Te guste o no te guste. Ah, otra cosa más. Una vez le dijiste a mamá que sin la armadura no es nadie, pues te recuerdo que sin el suero del super soldado seguirías siendo un enano flacucho y débil.

Si fuera posible, mi mandíbula hubiera caído al piso. Sherlock no solo acaba de pisotear a Rogers sino que lo ha dejado complemente sin palabras. El blondo parece estar en la nebulosa, apretando sus puños y su mandíbula. Entre tanto, mi hijo se hallaba cruzado de brazos, sonriendo petulante y satisfecho de cerrarle la boca al capitán.

El soldado abre la boca, mas no dice nada cuando me acerco a mi hijo. Me lanza una mirada gélida y seguidamente se retira con la cola entre las piernas.

Abrazo a Sherlock por los hombros y beso su coronilla.

—Estoy aumentando tu mesada.

—¡Sí!

──────────────────────────

Loki apareció en la Torre repentinamente y al enterarse del enfrentamiento verbal entre Sherlock y Rogers le pidió a FRIDAY que le enviara la grabación de lo sucedido a su celular. El asgardiano se tumbó en el sofá riendo estruendosamente a la vez que Tony ingresaba en la sala, observando al azabache como si estuviera poseído. Le explique a mi esposo la razón del ataque de risa y él comenzó a carcajearse.

Ulteriormente se calmaron y Loki invitó a Tony a ir a un spa. Él se negó, pero tanto el Dios de las Mentiras como yo le insistimos en que debe relajarse.

Tony me envió una atemorizante mirada.

—Juro que si se vuelve a repetir lo de la última vez...

—Aprendí la lección y no sucederá otra vez. —Exactamente, ya no quería dormir en el sofá, es muy incómodo.

—Vale. —Anthony asiente para enseguida encauzar sus piernas en mi dirección. Sujeta mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa mientras coloco mis manos sobre su cintura—. Te amo.

—También te amo.

—Ugh. Romance. —Lo miramos ceñudamente—. En fin. Andando, hombre de armadura.

—Yo te sigo, juego de renos.

Nos despedimos y cuando el ascensor cerró sus puertas me encamine al sofá, tomando asiento.

—FRIDAY, ¿qué están haciendo los niños?

—Nada. Están echados en la cama del joven Peter, prácticamente observando el techo y suspirando de aburrimiento.

—Diles que vengan conmigo. Tengo algo para matar el aburrimiento.

Minutos después los niños hicieron acto de presencia. Hice un ademán para que se sentaran frente a mi en el otro sofá. Ellos se dieron un vistazo entre sí antes de sentarse en posición de loto. La Capa de Levitación se había transformado en un cárdigan, pero al ver a los niños se retiró de mi para regresar a su estado original y asentarse sobre sus muslos como un cachorro.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —Me preguntó Peter—. ¿Estamos en problemas?

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón de está especie de reunión? Sin embargo, Fri nos comentó que tienes algo para no aburrirnos.

—Niños he caído en cuenta de que ustedes no saben como Tony y yo nos conocimos.

—Si lo sabemos. Ayudaste al equipo a combatir contra un animal místico, luego mamá te convenció para ser parte de los Avengers, se enamoraron, se casaron y con ayuda de tío Loki nos tuvieron. —Narró Peter.

—Ese es el resumen. Yo les voy a contar la versión completa.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está mamá?

—Tu madre fue con tu padrino al spa. —Aplaudo—. ¡Muy bien, niños! Les voy relatar la historia de cómo conocí a su madre. ¿Listos? Comencemos.

──────────────────────────

_Pasaron exactamente tres meses de la Guerra Civil. En ese entonces su madre se encontraba recuperado gracias a Extremis. Anteriormente Extremis era un virus que daba fuerza y un poder de fuego, no obstante, hacía que sus usuarios explotaran. Su tía Pepper desafortunadamente fue portadora del virus, pero su madre logró estabilizarlo, salvándola._

_Era una mañana tranquila y me encontraba en la biblioteca del Sanctum leyendo. De repente siento una salvaje energía mágica. Inmediatamente acudí al sitio y vi como los Avengers ya estaban enfrentándose contra la Esfinge, un demonio con forma de león y con cuernos. El ser no era tan fuerte o al menos no para mí. Terminé enviándolo a la dimensión de donde provenía y me dispuse a irme. Sin embargo..._

—Quédate quieto, mago. — _Me gire y observe como Tony me apuntaba con sus armas_ —. ¿Quién eres?

—No tengo porque decirte eso. — _Respondí con rudeza_ —. Adiós, Stark.

—Ni un paso más o no respondo.

_Niños, lamento decepcionarlos, pero su madre y yo no nos llevamos bien al inicio._

—¿Se supone que tengo que sentirme amenazado? — _Dije con alarde._

—Escucha aquí asshole.

—¿O que, douchebag?

—Tony. — _Rhodey se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro_ —. Cálmate. — _Se dirigió a mi_ —. Gracias por ayudarnos.

_Asentí con la cabeza._

—Esto no se quedará así, mago.

—Hechicero. — _Corregí_ —. Y con suerte no volveré a toparme contigo, enano.

—¿¡A quién le dices enano!? ¡Rhodey suéltame! ¡Regresa aquí imitación barata de Houdini!

_Ignoré las quejas de su madre y regresé al Santuario._

—Strange. — _Wong apareció en mi campo de visión con unos libros en la mano_ —. Te prohibí que abrieras portales en la biblioteca de Karmar Taj.

_Niños, hasta el día de hoy Wong sigue reprendiéndome por eso._

—Agh. No volverá a pasar.

_Sigue pasando._

—¿Cuál fue la amenaza esta vez?

—Una Esfinge.

_Omití el encuentro con los Avengers, en ese tiempo los hechiceros de la orden debían permanecer en el anonimato y no quería un regaño de Wong._

—Regresare a Kamar Taj para devolver los libros y cuando regrese espero encontrar comida. Ve al Delicatesen y tráeme un sándwich de atún con queso.

—¿Cómo te puede gustar una combinación de atún y queso?

_Jamás entendí los gustos de Wong. De hecho, una vez lo vi comer sushi con mermelada._

—Es delicioso, pero no estas listo para está conversación. — _Creó un portal y se marchó._

_Claro que le conseguí su sándwich ese día._

_Olvidé la pequeña disputa que tuve con su madre, convenciéndome de que no nos cruzaríamos de nuevo. Ese fue pensamiento cinco semanas antes de que su madre golpeara la puerta del Santuario. Les mentiría si les digo que no me tomó por sorpresa, se supone que el Sanctum Sanctorum está protegido para no ser detectado, pero luego recuerdo que se trata de Tony Fucking Stark, así que ya debí haberlo visto venir._

—¿Pensaste que te librarías de mí, mago? — _Sonrió socarrón y yo permanecí sereno, fingiendo que su presencia no me alteraba_ —. ¿Me dejaras pasar?

—No. — _Hable rotundamente y estaba por cerrarle la puerta en sus narices, pero su madre fue ágil y logró ingresar al Santuario pasando por mis piernas._

—¡Ja! Ventajas de tener baja estatura. — _Soltó con orgullo._

—Lárgate, Stark.

—No me iré hasta que me escuches, Strange.

—Oh, así que has estado ocupado investigándome. — _Verbalice mordaz_ —. Tienes cinco segundos para irte o...

—¿Qué? ¿Manipularas mi mente para que me vaya? — _Me estremecí con ese tono de voz._

—Yo no me atrevería hacer una cosa así. Sería una violación. — _Su madre se relajó y una corazonada de que Tony tenía una historia con la manipulación mental se insertó en mi cabeza._

—Perfecto, porque si llegaras a atacarme la Legión de Hierro y mis compañeros vendrán a moler tu trasero.

_Eso fue suficiente para resignarme._

—De acuerdo, Stark. — _En un parpadeo nos hallamos sentados en una de las salas del Santuario_ —. Soy un hombre ocupado así que ve al grano.

_Por supuesto que no lo estaba ocupado._

—Vengo a ofrecerte que te unas a los Avengers.

—No.

—Escucha...

—No. Tu escúchame a mí. — _Le interrumpí_ —. Soy el Hechicero Supremo de está tierra y mi deber es protegerla de las amenazas místicas. Si crees que voy a unirme a tu banda de chicos solo porque tú me lo ofreces, puedes irte.

—¿Quieres dejar de estar a la defensiva, mago?

—Me llamo Doctor Stephen Strange. Te diriges a mi como Doctor Strange.

_Ya lo sé, niños. Fui un completo gilipollas con su madre. Tuve suerte de arreglar las cosas y poder estar junto a él._

—Vale. Créeme que no quiero estar aquí y tampoco me da gusto verte de nuevo.

—¿Y entonces porque viniste?

_Su madre odiaba la magia en aquel tiempo. Pese a eso, era consciente que tener un usuario de magia en el equipo era muy beneficioso al momento de enfrentarse a otro problema mágico._

—Porque necesitamos a alguien como tú. — _Cerro sus ojos_ —. Es increíble que diré esto... si no hubieras llegado aquel día no habríamos podido acabar con ese león. — _Se mordió el labio inferior_ —. Eres poderoso y por eso necesitamos tu ayuda.

_A Tony le costó decir esas palabras. Prácticamente fue un golpe a su orgullo, sin embargo, pude entender que para su madre era más importante mantener a salvo el mundo que sus problemas con la magia. Estuve en silencio unos segundos, analizando la situación para darle una respuesta._

_Inesperadamente Wong entró a la sala._

—Los Maestros de las Artes Místicas se han mantenido ocultos durante siglos, Señor Stark. No podemos exponernos al ojo público. — _Explicó_ —. Además, el asunto con los Acuerdos no nos conviene.

—Sé que los Acuerdos poseen defectos y estoy trabajando para mejorarlos. Estoy trabajando junto con el Agente Everett Ross y pronto tendremos un borrador.

_Niños, Everett y su madre tenían algo en común, desprecio por el Secretario de Estado. Por lo que se unieron para derrocarlo y arreglar los Acuerdos._

—Aún así, debemos permanecer ocultos. Y no se ofenda, Señor Stark, pero ustedes los Avengers se encargan de las amenazas físicas y nosotros los hechiceros de las místicas.

—Pero... — _Tony y yo lo observamos fijamente_ —. Quizás una alianza entre ambos grupos sea lucrativa.

—¿Una alianza? — _Pregunte escéptico._

—Stephen puede brindarles su ayuda cuando lo requieran y viceversa.

_Niños, Wong no lo sabía, pero él nos dio el empujón para que su madre y yo nos enamoráramos._

—Esa no es una mala idea. Me gusta. — _Carraspea_ —. ¿Qué dice usted, Doctor Strange?

_Me rehusé a admitir que escuchar a su madre llamarme así provoco un escalofrió en mi nuca._

────────────────────────── _  
_

—¡Papá! —Se quejó Peter.

—¿Qué? No dije nada malo, Petey.

—Espero que no cuentes una escena PG-18.

—Asúmelo, Peter, la gente tiene sexo. Así fuimos creados.

—¡Cállate, Sherlock! —Se cubre los oídos.

—¿Continuo?

—Adelante, papá.

──────────────────────────

_Medite durante unos instantes hasta que solté un suspiro y acepte la propuesta._

—¿Cómo puedo contactarte? — _Moví mi mano y le entregué un papelito_ —. Está bien. — _Buscó en el bolsillo de su traje y saco una tarjeta de presentación. Me la tendió y yo lo agarré, en ese momento se dio cuenta del estado de mis manos mas no comentó y fingió que no vio nada, cosa que agradecí_ —. Ese es el mío. — _Se levantó_ —. Te informare si hay problemas.

—Bien.

—Caballeros, me retiró. Fue un placer conocerlos.

—Adiós, Señor Stark.

—Adiós, Wong. Aunque, ¿es solo Wong? ¿Como Beyoncé o Eminem?

_Niños, cuando conocí a Wong yo hice el mismo comentario y no le hizo ninguna gracia, sin embargo, con su madre él se rió. Le di una expresión entre asombro y molestia y él solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:_ _«_ _Él si es gracioso_ _»_ _._

_Seguidamente, acompañe a Tony a la puerta._

—Strange.

—Stark.

_Se giró y contemple como se subía a su lujoso auto, ulteriormente encendió el motor y se fue de Greenwich Village._

_Ese día fue el comienzo de nuestra historia._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un largo tiempo. ¡Lo siento por la tardanza!

_Transcurrieron unos dos meses y en pocas ocasiones fui solicitado por los Avengers. Y en esas ocasiones que trabajamos juntos, su madre y yo empezábamos a discutir. Sinceramente su madre me sacaba de quicio y yo a él. Creo que nunca antes habíamos conocido a una persona que pudiera igualar nuestro egocentrismo y altanería. Éramos como perro y gato, quejándonos de los actos en batalla del otro y peleando por quien debería dar las órdenes. A la final Rhodey nos regañó como si fuéramos niños de ocho años, declarando que él sería el líder._

_Su madre y yo no protestamos._

_Los pleitos con Tony cesaron cuando me invito a su fiesta de Halloween. Niños, en la época de irresponsabilidad de Tony, cuando hacia una fiesta, literalmente explotaba la casa. Sé de parte algunos de mis ex colegas de trabajo como eran esas fiestas, siempre alegando era la mejor noche de sus vidas. A mi nunca me intereso, pero cuando su madre me invito pensé que esta era la oportunidad de confirmar si lo que decían de sus fiestas era o no cierto._

_Spoiler, era verdad._

_En ese momento, Tony canceló la venta de la Torre y regresó a vivir ahí. Visión y Rhodey prefirieron quedarse en el Complejo y puedo intuir que Rhodey lo hizo para demostrarle a Visión que, pese a lo sucedido, no lo culpaba de su parálisis._

_Recuerdo que lo primero que vi al ingresar al ático fue un a grupito de chicas con ropas que dejaban en ridículo la imaginación bailando sobre un pequeño escenario. Como era Halloween, obviamente la gente estaba disfrazada, menos yo._

────────────────────────

—¿Por qué no te disfrazaste? —Preguntó Peter con un pequeño puchero.

—Me pareció ridículo.

—Eso o no querías que mamá tuviera material de nuevos apodos. —Soltó burlesco mi hijo mayor.

—Guarda tu instinto deductivo, Sherlock.

────────────────────────

_La muchedumbre de gente se amontonaba a mi alrededor y yo me encontraba buscando a uno de los Avengers. Y finalmente encontré a su madre al lado de una fuente de queso._

────────────────────────

—¿Fuente de queso? —Espetan mis hijos.

Me alzo de hombros.

—A su madre le gusta los nachos con queso.

────────────────────────

_¿Saben? Esperaba verlo disfrazado de vampiro o hombre lobo, pero nada me preparo para ver a Tony Stark vestido de Blancanieves._

_Al verme, él se acercó con una sonrisa muy amistosa, eso me desubico un poco._

—¡Stephen! ¡Si viniste! — _Dijo de una manera cariñosa._

_Niños, esa fue la primera vez que su madre me llamó por mi nombre de pila._

—¿Estás borracho? — _Indague y Tony suspiró fastidiado._

—Solo trato de ser amable contigo, mago. — _Se cruzó de brazos_ —. ¿Es eso un delito?

—No. Pero estoy sorprendido de este cambio. ¿Acaso Rhodes te obligó a llevarte bien conmigo? — _Sonreí ladino._

—No. — _Arquee una ceja_ —. Vale, si lo hizo.

—No tienes porque fingir que te caigo bien.

—Mira, eres un dolor en el culo…

—Y aquí vamos otra vez. — _Rodé mis ojos._

—Pero no me desagradas del todo. Simplemente actúas como un gilipollas y obviamente no me voy a doblegar ante ti.

_Le sonreí con socarronería._

—Muchos me dijeron eso y terminaron _doblegándose_ ante mí.

_Las mejillas de Tony se ruborizaron._

—¿Acabas de coquetearme? — _Interrogó anonadado._

—¿Quieres que sea un coqueteo?

_Luego de eso su madre cambió la conversación abruptamente, dejándome complacido con el resultado. Aunque él lo negara, sé que mi comentario lo tomó por la guardia baja. Pasaron un par de horas y en ese lapso de tiempo Tony y yo la pasamos conversando en el balcón, ignorando el gran estruendo de la fiesta. Realmente la platica se baso en cosas triviales, nada personal. Le pregunte el por qué se vistió de princesa y él dijo que Rhodey eligió su disfraz a modo de broma._

_Varios tragos de whiskey después ya me hallaba en la escala 6 de ebriedad. Así que no me rehusé a que Anthony me llevara a su habitación._

────────────────────────

—¡Papá no! — _Chilló de horror Peter._

—Relájate, Pete. No ocurrió nada sexual.

—¿No? — _Expresó dudoso Sherlock._

—No.

────────────────────────

_Anthony sacó de su enorme armario un traje de príncipe y me lo ofreció._

—¡Es Halloween! Tienes que estar disfrazado.

—Lo que tu quieras enano parlanchín. — _El alcohol se entrometió con mi razonamiento y no discutí en disfrazarme._

—¿¡Cómo me dijiste!?

_Si Rhodey o Visión tenían comentarios sobre nosotros actuando como una pareja de Disney, ellos prefirieron callarse. Luego de ese evento Tony y yo comenzamos a llevarnos mejor, pero no significaba que dejáramos de discutir, aunque esta vez lo hacíamos de manera burlona y si su madre estaba a punto de quedarse con la última palabra, yo recurría al coqueteo._

_Me encantaba hacerlo sonrojar._

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Stark? — _Me preguntó Wong un día mientras organizábamos una sección de libros._

—¿A que te refieres?

—Oh, vamos. No actúes como si no lo supieras. — _Colocó un libro en el estante_ —. Estoy hablando sobre su relación.

_Lo mire confuso._

—¿Cuál relación? Solo somos aliados.

—¿Realmente crees eso? — _Frunce el ceño_ —. Debes estar ciego.

—De acuerdo, puedo admitir que nos estamos llevando bien, así que somos amigos, supongo.

_Wong me miró inexpresivamente._

—No eres ciego. Solo un idiota que no ve lo obvio.

—¿Y que supone que es «eso» que no veo? — _Articule algo disgustado, detestaba no saber algo y quedarme con la duda._

—Averígualo por ti mismo, no quiero realizar la labor de casamentero.

_Niños, era bastante ajeno a mis sentimientos y no supe que me gustaba Tony hasta que llegó diciembre._

_Como saben, odio el clima frio por el dolor en mis manos, así que durante esas fechas mantenía el Santuario en temperaturas cálidas y bebía más té para mantener tibias mis manos. Justamente me hallaba bebiendo la nueva colección de té que Wong trajo del Sanctum de Hong Kong cuando Tony vino a visitarme. Eso no era algo usual, así que me sorprendió mucho su visita._

—¿Qué haces aquí? — _Pregunte cuando estábamos en la sala._

—¿Tengo prohibido visitar tu casa embrujada?

—No es una casa embrujada. — _Contradije_ —. Y no lo dije por eso, solamente no esperaba tu visita.

_Su madre se veía algo nervioso y recién me percate que tenía una pequeña caja azul en sus manos._

—Bueno, yo escuche el otro día que le decías a Visión que te dolían las manos por el clima. — _Tragó saliva y miró el piso_ —. Entonces, pensé que esto te ayudaría. — _Extendió sus brazos para otorgarme la caja, pero el seguía sin querer mirarme a los ojos._

_No sabía que decirle. Me limite en tomar la caja y al ver su contenido sentí una finura de calidez rodeando mi pecho. Dentro de la caja había unos guantes que actuaban como una almohadilla térmica. Estaba mudo de la impresión y Anthony ya empezaba a impacientarse por mi silencio. Finalmente pude encontrar la capacidad de hablar._

—Muchas gracias, Tony. — _Agradecí y seguidamente le di un casto beso en la mejilla._

_¿Ya les había dicho que me encanta sonrojar a su madre? Pues la cara de Tony perfectamente les ganaría a los tomates en una competencia de quien es más rojo._

—N-no es nada. — _Carraspeó y su postura se torno rígida_ —. Me alegro que te haya gustado, así que si me disculpas me tengo que ir a… Si ya me tengo que ir.

—Si gustas, puedes quedarte a tomar chocolate caliente. — _No quería que se fuera y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente_ —. Pero si tienes algo importante que hacer, no te preocupes.

—No, en realidad no tengo nada que hacer. — _Comenzó a juguetear con las mangas de su abrigo, un claro signo de nerviosismo_ —. Me gustaría tomar ese chocolate caliente.

_Ambos nos encaminamos a la cocina y Tony gentilmente me ayudó a ponerme los guantes._

_Mientras Tony me platicaba de los nuevos proyectos que tenía planeado, yo me encontraba embelesado con sus preciosos ojos de color miel. Una vez que se fue, por fin acepte lo innegable._

—Me gusta Tony. — _Espete._

—¡No me digas, Capitán Obvio! — _Gritó Wong desde la escalera._

_El tiempo paso rápidamente y yo intentaba actuar normalmente cerca de Tony. Sin embargo, Visión y Rhodey se dieron cuenta de mi enamoramiento y tanto ellos como Wong observaban como Tony y yo bailábamos entre sí, sin ninguna intención de confesar nuestros sentimientos. Cada vez que iba a la Torre decía una escusa patética, una escusa que su madre tomaba con mucha facilidad. Quería decirle lo que significaba para mí, pero mi inseguridad me obligó a quedarme callado y actuar como un simple amigo._

_Y entonces ocurrió._

_Tuve un enfrentamiento con Nightmare, una entidad que gobierna el reino de las pesadillas. No era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a él y estaba seguro que nuevamente le ganaría. Pero no imagine que entre las personas que atrapó en su dimensión también estaba Tony. Nightmare no puede ser destruido, por lo que me encargué de liberar a las personas y salí de esa dimensión lo más rápido posible para ir hacia la Torre. Ver a Tony temblar y sollozar en un rincón de su habitación hizo que me enfureciera conmigo mismo por no haber evitado que Nightmare lo atrapara._

_Me costó poder sacarlo de su ataque de pánico y estando más calmado lo sostuve entre mis brazos. Él se aferró a mi pecho y yo le bese la coronilla._

—Te amo y te prometo que siempre te protegeré. — _Le susurre sobre su cabello y honestamente no me importaba si él me correspondía o no. Meramente quería mantenerlo a salvo._

—Yo igual. — _El dijo y los dos nos observamos fijamente_ —. También te amo.

_En esa noche sucedió nuestra confesión, nuestro primer beso y también el inicio de una relación que terminaría en matrimonio y con unos maravillosos hijos._

────────────────────────

—Que tierno. —Vocalizó Peter, con un rostro enternecido.

—¿Qué sucedió con Nightmare?

—Desafortunadamente, Nightmare seguirá existiendo mientras existan seres que sueñen.

—Significa que estamos expuestos ante él. —Dijo Sherlock y no vi ninguna pizca de temor. En ocasiones me asombraba lo imperturbable que es mi hijo. 

—No. Me aseguro cada noche de recitar un hechizo para que eso no suceda, pero Nightmare es una sanguijuela y no puedo confiarme.

—Estoy seguro que podremos derrotarlo si llega a encerrarnos.

Arqueo una ceja en dirección hacia Peter.

—Estúpido de tu parte creer que papá permitiría que te enfrentaras a ese demonio. —Emitió Sherlock.

—¡Oh, hombre! Eso no es justo. ¡Luche contra Thanos! 

—Y no quiero que vuelvas a luchar contra gigantes con aspecto de berenjena nazi. —La voz de mi esposo resuena detrás de mí, él camina junto a Loki hacia nosotros—. Estar en la Dimensión de la Pesadilla no es ningún viaje placentero, eso te lo aseguro. Estaré más tranquilo si ninguno de ustedes se les da por pelear contra él.

—No es de mi de quien debas preocuparte sino de la araña busca problemas que es mi hermanito. —Expone Sherlock y rápidamente suelta un quejido por el golpe que Peter le da en su brazo.

—Deja de ser una mamá gallina, Tony. Peter tiene que crecer y no solamente como hombre, también como héroe. —Argumenta Loki. Siempre apoyando a nuestros hijos, sin importar si se tratara de una locura.

—Pensare en eso cuando se gradué del MIT.

—¡Pero mamá! —Se queja.

—Ni se te ocurra contradecirme, underoos. —Peter me mira con ojos de cachorro.

—Eso no te funcionara, no en esta situación. —Enuncio.

—Les probare a los dos que están equivocados.

Una parte de mi quiere que nos demuestre que estamos equivocados, pero luego está la otra parte que quiere alejarlo de los peligros. Jamás me perdonaría que le pasara algo a mi familia. No pude salvar a Donna, perdí a mamá, no fui al funeral de papá y Víctor murió enojado conmigo.

No los perderé a ellos también. 

El ascensor se abre y Thor aparece con dos bolsas de plástico.

—¡Adivinen lo que traigo! —Exclama felizmente.

—¡Hamburguesas! —Gritan emocionados mis hijos y de inmediato corren hacia el dios asgardiano.

Loki se acerca a su marido y le da un rápido beso en los labios. La pareja asgardiana y mis hijos cogen una hamburguesa para cada uno.

—No quiero quejas en caso de que las válvulas de su corazón se taponen por la grasa. —Digo y Anthony me toma del brazo.

—Olvídalo, sunshine. Somos más que tú. —Guiña un ojo.

—Rudo, atacado por mi familia.

Él sonríe y posa sus labios sobre lo míos. Sonara cursi y cliché, pero cada vez que beso a Tony me siento en las nubes.

—Lo amo demasiado, Señor Strange. —Junto su frente con la mía.

Anthony suelta una risa.

—Yo también lo amo, Doctor Strange.


End file.
